


A Teaspoon

by dragyn42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-27
Updated: 2008-02-27
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragyn42/pseuds/dragyn42
Summary: Ron’s insensitivity affects a special girl in his life. (Yes, it’s really a H/G fluff story)





	A Teaspoon

**Author's Note:**

> I hate overprotective Ron stories. That characterization drives me crazy. I understand the whole thick, incapable of dealing with love thing; he’s a teenager. But his apparent need to run his sister’s life, thereby ‘protecting’ her, especially when he angers at the rest of his family doing the same to him, just drives me to distraction. Ah well, if you can’t beat ‘em... Mostly canon, there was no reason for it not to be. But, if anything falls outside of canon, well, I honestly don’t care :P

Harry was looking forward to sleeping. He never should have made that promise to Ron, it was getting harder and harder to stop. At least Ginny understood — though she, too, was quite unhappy. They had tried a great many things, all of them resulting in pleasure, but it was no longer enough. They wanted to express their love together.

They almost didn’t stop tonight, but it was Ginny who put a halt to their activities. She knew it would hurt Harry to break a promise. She said she would hex Ron tomorrow if he refused again to release Harry from his promise, but for tonight, they should sleep in their separate rooms.

Mrs. Weasley told Harry that once everyone left, he could have one of the empty rooms, but he was still sharing Ron’s room until then. He heard some noises as he approached the door. It annoyed him that Ron wouldn’t leave him and Ginny alone, yet was constantly doing things with Hermione. Harry figured he’d walk in on their snogging session and give Ron a hard time. After all, it was Ron’s fault that he was miserable and sleeping alone.

He opened the door and the scene in front of him stopped him in his tracks. They weren’t snogging. Ron was over top of Hermione, supporting himself on his elbows, the sheet that draped over him, thankfully covering his back and legs, was moving up and down with Ron’s effort. Hermione was moaning louder and louder, and when her eyes opened for what Harry assumed was going to be the finale, her eyes locked on his own and she yelled, “Harry!”

“What the...?! Harry?! Bloody hell Hermione wh...” but even in his anger at her yelling out his best mate’s name, he noticed her face. She had been flushed with arousal, but her eyes were now focused over his shoulder and her face had lost all trace of any color. He was suddenly afraid he knew why she cried out Harry’s name.

Ron turned his head and saw Harry in the doorway, his face a thundercloud of anger. From underneath him, Hermione whispered loud enough for Harry to hear, “Harry, I’m sorry, I didn’t think you’d be coming here and things got out of hand an...” but her rambling voice faded away when she realized Harry wasn’t looking at her.

“So, _Ron_ , tell me again what boys think of girls who do this before marriage.”

“Ron?” asked Hermione quietly after a moment’s pause.

“Not now, Harry. I know you must be upset, but,”

“Upset? _Upset_?! Why would I be upset that my _best friend_ is a bloody hypocrite!”

“What’s going on, Ron?” asked Hermione, again. “Harry?”

“Why don’t you ask your boyfriend about the promise he extracted from me so he would leave Ginny and me alone? Ask him why he thinks I need to be miserable, why his _sister_ needs to suffer, when he apparently can enjoy himself just fine!”

Hermione felt like her stomach had just fallen out from under her. Surely, Ron wouldn’t have asked Harry that. He knew how much they loved each other, how much they needed to be together. She turned her head back to her lover and watched as his eyes jumped back and forth between herself and Harry. They appeared to be caught somewhere between self-righteous indignation and fear. _He did!_

Hermione jumped out of bed, out from under Ron, grabbing the bed sheet to cover herself even as she moved. Her combined actions forced Ron out of the bed, landing in a naked jumble on the floor. As he tried to stand up, Hermione glared down at him and said dangerously, “Ronald.”

“I never promised anything, Harry. You always stick by your word.” Even as the words left his mouth, he regretted saying them. They sounded suspiciously like something Malfoy would say.

Harry turned on his heel and went back down the stairs to Ginny’s room, leaving Ron standing naked in the middle of his room, his girlfriend wrapped in a bed-sheet, glaring at him.

“Please, Ron. Tell me you didn’t make Harry promise what I think you did.”

“She’s my sister, Hermione. And she’s not even of age! They shouldn’t be doing that before they are married!” Once again, Ron regretted the words the instant he spoke them. He knew Harry and Ginny shouldn’t be sleeping together, but the words would probably make Hermione think that _they_ shouldn’t be sleeping together, either, and he didn’t want that.

But, before he could correct himself, sure enough, “Then neither should we.”

Hermione grabbed her clothes and stormed out of the room, still wearing only the bed-sheet, and made her way to Ginny’s room. She knew Harry would be in there, but she had slept in the same tent as him for ten months, and he needed to know she didn’t agree with Ron.

She knocked lightly on the door. There was some rustling followed by Ginny’s soft, “Come in.” As she entered, she saw Harry on Ginny’s bed, under the covers against the wall and holding tightly onto her. Ginny’s eyes were blazing, and there were signs of tears on her cheeks.

“Are you two...?” Hermione asked. She would give them their room if they were, but she honestly doubted it would happen tonight. Harry and Ginny didn’t get excited from arguing like she and Ron did.

“I think the mood has been lost,” came Harry’s bitter reply.

“I’m sorry, Harry. I didn’t know.”

Harry met her eyes and nodded, but the look of betrayal did not fade. Hermione couldn’t help but feel glad that it wasn’t there because of her. “Can I stay in here, then? If not, just tell me. I’ll get dressed and use the sofa or someth...”

“It’s fine, Hermione,” said Ginny.

Hermione nodded thankfully at them, turned her back towards them to put on her clothes, and climbed into her cot. “’Night, guys,” she said, receiving only a pair of grunts in response. She closed her eyes, her back to the other bed, and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

They awoke the next morning to a pounding on the door. Hermione quickly grabbed her wand and cast several locking charms on the door, followed by a mild silencing charm. It was more to muffle the sound than silence it; they would need to hear if Mrs. Weasley came by.

“Damnit, you three, open the door! We need to talk!”

“Go away, Ron,” cried Ginny.

“Ronald Weasley! What is all the racket? And why are you pounding on your sister’s door?!”

“I think Harry slept in there, Mum. He wasn’t in my room, and he wasn’t on the couch. I was worried about...”

“I know what you were worried about. Leave them alone. I’ll take care of it.” Her voice sounded not quite angry, but a bit — _strained_ was the only work Harry could think of. He hoped he wasn’t disappointing the only woman who he could remember acting as a mother toward him.

They heard the doorknob jiggle, followed by Mrs. Weasley’s still strained voice, “He’s gone now. Please, open this door at once.”

Hermione released the charms, and Mrs. Weasley entered, taking stock of was she saw. It was clear that seeing Hermione in the room with her daughter and Harry, who were in the same bed, alleviated some of her strain. She closed the door behind her and cast a series of secrecy charms of her own.

“Now, would someone mind explaining what is going on here?” She looked around the room and saw Hermione in her own bed, looking sheepish, if a bit perturbed at what had happened. Her daughter was glaring defiantly at her, and Harry, he looked as if he was ready to pack his bags and leave. And then she understood, _He thinks I’m disappointed in him._ “Harry, dear, I’m not passing judgment just yet. But, you should tell me what’s going on.”

Harry noticed the expression in her face soften, but underneath, her anger was ready to unleash itself at the wrong answer.

“It’s Ron, Mum.”

“I figured that out, Ginny dear. Now would you please tell me _why_.”

“Because my brother is a bloody hypocrite! That’s why!”

“Ginevra! Language!”

“Tell her, Harry,” said Ginny.

Harry looked over at Hermione, what he had to say would directly affect Mrs. Weasley’s attitude towards her, as well. Hermione, in turn, nodded and said softly, “Tell her.”

“Mrs. Weasley, you know I love your daughter, right?” At her nod, he continued, “Ever since we got got back from Hogwarts, it seems all anyone wants to do is keep us apart.”

Mrs. Weasley had the grace to look abashed. Ginny was her daughter, she only wanted to protect her. Then again, she realized that Harry had pushed her away, hurting her, for the same reason.

“I know you mean well, but, honestly, she’s the only one I can talk to about... things. You’ve given us time to do that, but Ron has taken it on himself to fill in when you do leave us alone. We hardly have any time to talk, much less...” he stopped himself abruptly.

“Kiss?” allowed Mrs. Weasley. At Harry’s embarrassed nod, she said, “It’s okay, dear, I know what it’s like, believe it or not. That is why I try to give you some time. I just don’t want Ginny going further.”

“Well, we do,” said Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley gaped at her daughter’s brazenness. The conclusion didn’t surprise her, it was obvious how Harry and Ginny felt about each other. She had no doubt that there was a wedding in their future, nothing could stop it. _And if they’re going to be together anyway,_ she sighed to herself. Her conclusion went against everything she knew and wanted from Ginny, but it was inescapable. “So where does Ronald fit in?”

“I confronted him about his interference before Hermione got back. I thought he was still blaming us for Hermione going alone. But really, it’s not our fault we couldn’t find him before that last minute Portkey went off!

“I didn’t know how much longer she would be and I really just wanted some time alone with Ginny. Ron just kept getting in the way and I couldn’t wait any longer.” Harry paused a bit, trying to keep the frustration from his voice. “Ron finally agreed to leave me alone if I promised... Promised to... not...”

“My so-called brother said he would only leave us alone if Harry swore he wouldn’t sleep with me!”

“I see,” Mrs. Weasley said. “While I might agree with the sentiment, I would trust you enough unless you gave me reason not to. And it is most certainly not his place to get involved.” She pondered her son’s actions for a moment, then continued the conversation, “And why are you all in here?”

“I didn’t know, Mrs. Weasley. I didn’t know, I’m so sorry. I wouldn’t be so cruel and unfair to them if I knew!” cried Hermione.

Ginny jumped out of the bed and rushed across the room to comfort Hermione, whispering to her, “It’s okay. We know,” repeatedly.

The fact that she was only wearing a bra and knickers while Harry was in the same room, not to mention was just in the same bed, caused Molly some embarrassment on her daughter’s behalf. She realized, however, that she would never get to the bottom of this by acting on it now. She wanted to yell and scream, this really was inappropriate, but that could very well drive her daughter away. The last thing she wanted was to lose another child. So instead, she merely looked at Harry in askance, who stared at her for several moments before answering.

“I walked in on them,” was all he said.

“In on... Oh!” she gasped in surprise, finally understanding.

Hermione, meanwhile, was still muttering to herself and Ginny, now red in the face from embarrassment, “I didn’t know. I’ll leave. I...”

“Hermione, dear,” interrupted Mrs. Weasley, settling on a course of action now that she had the whole story, “Please don’t leave. I can’t say I approve of yours and Ron’s activities, but you are both of age. Merlin knows all of you have earned a bit of freedom — and leeway. I’ll be talking to Ron, but you will always be welcome here.

“Harry, Ginny, I won’t tell you not to. Even though Ginny is not of age... She deserves just as much as you, and one look at the two of you. I cannot believe Ron did that.”

She was obviously struggling with herself on what to say next. The three teens could tell by looking when she finally came to a conclusion, but what she said came a complete shock. “I’m going to ask Percy to share with Charlie, freeing up a room. Hermione, please feel free to use it if you want. Harry, Ginny, my preference is for you to wait, and I would _ask_... I can’t stress enough my preference for you to not... But I won’t keep you apart. Just... be responsible, please.”

Ginny jumped up and ran over to hug her mother, thanking her. As they hugged, Harry levered himself out of bed, and when they were done, he, too, approached Mrs. Weasley for a hug.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

“You didn’t. Take care of her, dear. Treat her right,” she said through her tears.

“I’m not sure I can. I promised,” stated Harry morosely.

“Harry, Ron had no standing to ask that of you. It wasn’t his business. I’m telling you now and I want you to listen to me: he had no right in asking you to make _my_ daughter miserable. That’s my job. Yours is making her happy.”

“Thank you,” was the only response he could come up with, tears beginning in his own eyes.

Mrs. Weasley and Harry pulled apart, Harry wrapping his arm around the shoulders of a nearly naked Ginny while Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath and steeled herself, the matron of the Weasley household once more in anger. She turned around, released her charms and stormed out the door. After she slammed it behind herself, the occupants heard a scream that all residents of the Burrow feared, “Ronald Bilius Weasley! In the kitchen this instant!”

“She’s right, you know,” said Ginny. “He had no right to ask you to make that promise.”

“But I _did_ make the promise, Ginny.” Harry walked dejectedly over to the bed and sat down, covering his face with his hands, his elbows on his knees. “I don’t know what to do.”

Ginny sat down next to him and mirrored his action from earlier, putting her arm around his shoulders. Facing him from the side as she was, she leaned in to whisper comfortingly into his ear, “You told me that when you were in the tent, you promised yourself that if you made it out alive, you were going to make me happy; you were going to make yourself happy. You deserve it, Harry. And that promise was first.”

Harry smiled, turned and gathered Ginny in his arms, pressing his face into her neck. Hermione watched them and, even they weren’t doing anything other than hugging and comforting each other, it appeared very intimate to her. She was debating how to slip out unnoticed when the there was a knock on the door.

“What?” said Ginny, just loud enough to be heard outside her room.

The door open and Ron entered. He looked at Harry and Ginny on the bed, and cried out, “Merlin, Ginny, put on some cl--” before he stopped himself. “Sorry. Look, Harry, I’m sor... I’m... I apol...” He huffed in frustration, making it more obvious than he thought that he really didn’t think he was wrong. “I’m not going to hold you to our promise.”

“As if you had a choice,” Ginny snarled at him.

Ron looked at his sister, her eyes accusatory. He was glad there wasn’t a wand in her hand; of age or not, her expression usually preceded a hex. Harry was faced away from him but, as he wasn’t wearing a shirt, he could see the tension in his best friend’s neck and shoulders. He saw Harry nod and turned to look at his own girlfriend. Hermione was sitting up in her cot, staring at him coldly.

“Ron, we need to talk.”

He gulped, nodded and stepped out of the room indicating he would be waiting. Hermione got up, put on a dressing gown she routinely left in Ginny’s room, even when she wasn’t staying at the Burrow, and follow him out. Through the door, Harry and Ginny could hear a bit of their conversation.

“Hermione, my room is the other way.”

“I know, Ron. We’re not going to your room. We’ll talk in the living room.”

There was a sigh followed by two sets of feet making their way down the stairs.

“Harry?”

“Hmm?”

“Kiss me.”

Harry started at her neck, that’s where his lips were anyway, and worked his way up. He stopped to nibble at her ear, worked his way down her jaw, and, finally, his lips met hers. It started light, promising so much, and slowly deepened. Her lips parted, inviting him in — an invitation he gladly accepted.

As they kissed, their hands wandered. In their state of undress, more skin was freely accessible to each of them than had ever been before. Ginny’s hands wandered over his back, rubbing up and down his spine, massaging his shoulders as best she could in her growing passion. Harry’s hands did the same, but as they reached her strap, he quickly, but not so deftly due to inexperience, unhooked it. The minor stumble caused Ginny to giggle slightly into his mouth, but she could feel him smile in response.

Harry’s hands felt around her bare sides, hers following suit, and they parted slightly allowing their hands access to their fronts. Ginny gasped at the contact, and then moaned at the building sensations, especially when one of his hands started traveling down. When he coaxed a release from her, causing her to cry out, she rested her head on his shoulder, breathing into his ear, “Don’t stop. I don’t want to stop.”

“Here? Now?” asked Harry, doing his best not to interrupt the feelings she was generating in him. “I want it to be perfect for you.”

“Here and now with you is all I need,” she said. “It will be perfect.”

He pulled her face back to his and they began passionately kissing anew. Their hands once more traveled each others bodies, and they shifted themselves several times as they removed each other’s remaining garments. Ginny’s breathing became even more erratic as Harry’s hands ran down her legs in their task, his mouth kissing her body along the way.

Once they were completely divested of clothing, they laid down on the bed, holding each other tight. Harry reached over to the night table and grabbed a wand — he wasn’t sure whose — and cast a series of spells towards the room door. He then pointed the wand at himself, murmuring another spell at his own midsection. He held the wand to his soon-to-be lover and, between kisses, managed to pant, “Better safe than sorry, love.”

Ginny took the wand from him, pointed it at her own midsection and cast her own spell. She then tossed the wand across the room to free up her hand and it was time. Their joining was like nothing she could ever have imagined. There was a brief moment of pain, but it was quickly washed away by both the sensation and the situation. A thought flit through her head, and she wondered if sensation alone would be enough. But this was quickly forced out with the realization that she was here, with Harry, her lifelong dream come true. Pleasure washed over her as she approached her release, followed by his, and they both cried out.

Harry couldn’t remember ever being happier. His life was, for the first time in his memory, his own. Voldemort was gone, there was no one trying to kill him, no prophecy directing his life. He could choose to do whatever he wanted. As he drifted off to sleep next to the girl, now a woman, that he loved more than life itself, he realized that he had given his life for her and was sent back. The only possible choice, his choice, and one for which he could never be more contented, was that now he would give his life to her.

Their emotional state the previous evening had led to a poor night’s sleep. Followed by their rude awakening and the turmoil of the morning, and accompanied by their subsequent actions, Harry and Ginny fell into a comfortable, deep sleep when they were done.

* * *

Harry woke up some time later feeling at peace and relaxed. He took a deep breath and smiled at the sleeping figure in his arms. He kissed the back of Ginny’s neck and squeezed her more tightly, eliciting a response of, “Five more minutes.”

“I think they’ve given us more than that, love,” he grinned.

Ginny’s head turned slowly to face him, a smile on her lips that penetrated her deep, brown eyes. She took her own waking breath before kissing Harry, and then said, “Yeah, I guess they did.”

She rolled over in his arms and pressed her body against his, kissing him again. It was a deep kiss, one of promise and joy. Harry paused to catch his breath and he slowly pulled his head back. “Ginny, we...”

“Don’t have to stop. Not anymore. Please,” she begged.

Harry moved back in for another kiss, managing to get out the word ‘wand’ in the process. Ginny reached behind her for the other wand, cast spells on herself and Harry, and then tossed the wand to the floor. Their second time was slower than their first, but more intense than they thought possible. After they were both finished, they rested for a moment catching their breath.

“I love you,” said Harry.

Ginny smiled, it wasn’t the first time he finally confessed this to her, but given the circumstances, his declaration filled her heart. “I love you, too. Always.”

“We should probably go down,” said Harry. “Though with your entire family guessing at what we were doing, I’m not sure I want to.”

Ginny giggled. Her boyfriend — her _lover_ she exclaimed to herself — had defeated one of the most evil dark wizards in recent history, and he was afraid of her family. The idea struck her as very silly.

“Harry, they’ll give you a hard time, but they would have done that anyway. Mum knew what would happen when she told us to be careful, so she can’t say anything. My dad, well, I can handle my dad.”

He sighed in response, kissed her on her temple, and sat up on the side of the bed. Ginny was uncovered, and for the first time, Harry got a good look at her. He stared for a bit, his mouth curving into a very contented smile.

“Like what you see, Potter?”

“Very much. You’re absolutely beautiful.” Ginny blushed at his compliment and he added, “You know, the charms don’t last more than an hour or two. If we want to do this multiple times a night, you really should stop throwing our wands across the room.”

Ginny stared at him, her eyes narrowing while she tried to remember those particular events. She started to giggle and then broke into outright laughter. Harry also laughed, and they struggled for breath until there was a knock on the door. Harry stood up, grabbed his wand off the floor and released the silencing charm on the door.

“One moment!” he called. He then grabbed his boxers from the floor and tossed his t-shirt to Ginny since it was larger than hers and would cover more. Once they were not entirely properly clothed, he released the rest of the locking spells and called, “Open!”

Hermione cautiously came into the room, and, noticing that it was okay, she closed the door and sat on her bed. “You two good?” she asked.

“Fine,” said Harry, while at the same time Ginny said, “Very.”

Harry stared at Ginny, his face turning red, while Hermione caught onto Ginny’s meaning and they both started laughing. “I think I’ll just, uh...”

“Go, Harry. Wash up and get dressed,” laughed Ginny.

“Oh, and Harry,” said Hermione, trying not to giggle while looking at him, though she wouldn’t meet his eyes, “Mrs. Weasley made a comment that she, uh, might not notice if your stuff ended up in here.”

Ginny stopped laughing immediately and joined Harry in gaping at her. “My mother said what?!”

“Ron and I were talking and he made some comment about a one time thing, that he could keep an eye on you at night from now on. Your mother heard and said pretty much what I told you.”

“Are you sure she was serious?” asked Harry. “It sounds like she was just putting Ron on.”

“I thought the same thing, but when I came on up — she seemed reluctant — she told me to make sure you knew what she said.”

“What about you, Hermione? I don’t want to put you out of the room,” said Harry.

“Don’t worry, Mrs. Weasley did exactly what she said she would. Percy’s room is going to be free, though she didn’t tell him why. Instead, he’s going to bunk with George. They’re hoping the company with help him with his occasional depression.”

“And, um, you and Ron? His room?”

“Ron is quite aware at how upset I am at him. He will need to work his way back to what we were doing before.” She noticed Harry looking a bit guilty and added, “Harry, this was all of his own doing, he’s the one that will need to make up for it. I’m sure we’ll be fine, I’ll be back in his room after a week — if he’s good.”

“Harry,” said Ginny with an extremely pleased smile as she cleared a suspiciously trunk sized area at the foot of her bed. “Go wash up.”


End file.
